


by the bridge

by planetundersiege



Series: International Fanworks Day 2021 [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Dialogue, Drabble, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, Rarepair, Slice of Life, Summer, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: As he watched the dark night sky he had a smile on his face, and when he heard the familiar sound of someone walking on the bridge, a thumping sound as the shoes hit the creaking wood he turned around. Like he had expected, Frank was there. He was wearing a standard Camp Jupiter tee in a strong purple that clashed horribly against Percy's Camp Half-Blood orange.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Frank Zhang
Series: International Fanworks Day 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164077
Kudos: 7





	by the bridge

The sun had set an hour earlier and Percy sat by the edge of the lake, letting his feet melt into the warm summer water as he sat by the edge of the bridge. He had a huge plate of pizza he had taken with him from dinner and half a dozen diet cokes that he had stolen from Mr D’s personal reserve. If he found out, he would surely be beheaded, so that was why he had to act quickly.

And he had some help, after all, he wouldn’t drink all six cans in one go by himself, three was enough.

As he watched the dark night sky he had a smile on his face, and when he heard the familiar sound of someone walking on the bridge, a thumping sound as the shoes hit the creaking wood he turned around. Like he had expected, Frank was there. He was wearing a standard Camp Jupiter tee in a strong purple that clashed horribly against Percy's Camp Half-Blood orange.

“Hey.” he said as he sat down, pressing a soft kiss onto Percy’s cheek.

It was nice to have some time alone. They had spent most of the summer at different camps with Frank’s responsibilities at Camp Jupiter. After several weeks of labor he had finally earned himself a one week vacation on Half-Blood, all the Percy’s delight. Soon the summer was over and Percy would start college in New Rome. There he would be able to see Frank every day, but it was nice to see him here right now, without any obligations to study. The last summer of childhood innocence, if you could ever call a demigod that had slayed so many monsters and people innocent, that is.

“Finally, the pizza was beginning to get cold and I was not going to pray to the gods for it to reheat itself. And by the way, if you see Mr D, we both run for our lives, no questions asked.”

“What did you do this time?”

“No need to ask questions, the less you know the better when it comes to the rage of Mr D with diet coke withdrawal.”

“Ah, shenanigans, what did I expect.” Frank said, rolling his eyes.

“Love you too.”


End file.
